


Red Mors

by IsobelSalmon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSalmon/pseuds/IsobelSalmon
Summary: Set in the alternative universe of "The Wish" but before the events of this episode. Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg are two normal teenagers in Sunnydale, awkward and unpopular they're the bottom of the social hierarchy. But after a fatal night at the Bronze both find their lives reversed and they gradually climb the social hierarchy to become The Masters favourites subjects.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Willow Rosenburg sat at the desk in her bedroom busily typing up her chemistry essay; she could hear her mother moving around in her own bedroom as she prepared for bed, and the sound of her father on the phone discussing work. Without taking her eyes off the screen she picked up a can of coke and took a deep swig. Next to her, her own phone began to ring and she quickly picked it up letting out a small _huff_ of irritation as her concentration was broken.

“Hello?”

“Will!”

“Xander!” She blushed at the high-pitched tone of her voice and shook her head, thankful that her dark-haired friend couldn’t see her. “W – What’s up?”

“Jesse and I are going to the Bronze, want to come?” She bit her lower lip and looked at her half-written essay. “C’mon Will,” Xander pleaded, “you can be my wingman – woman.” He quickly corrected and Willow felt a pang in her chest, was that all he would see her as? “I’ll buy you a coke.”

“Two cokes and you have a deal.” She smiled and set the phone down; hurriedly she changed from her nightdress into a white blouse and tights under a pale tartan-style dress. As she stepped outside into the cool night air she found Xander already waiting for her, she fell into step beside him. “Is Jesse meeting us there?”

“Yep, he’s hoping to get there early and buy Cordelia a drink.” Willow’s nose wrinkled in annoyance, was she being dragged out while the two competed for her affections? She knew Xander pretended to hate Cordelia, but deep down she knew he was like every other red-blooded male in Sunnydale. As they approached the Bronze her eyes caught sight of a young woman in a short, her outfit looked similar to that of a Catholic schoolgirl Tartan print, white blouse and a dark V-neck jumper. She had blonde hair and as Willow and Xander walked past she smiled at them, her eyes seeming to drink in the sight of both teenagers. Willow looked up at Xander to see if he noticed, quickly looking down as she realised he did. _Why can’t he look at me like that?_ She thought enviously almost pausing in her steps to look at the woman behind them. Their eyes met and the woman nodded to Willow, smiling warmly at her and gesturing her over with her eyes.

“I – I’ll meet you inside,” Willow said nervously to Xander but he had already gone in. Nervously she stepped closer to the woman; there was something conflicting about her. She appeared friendly and warm, just a little bit older than Willow herself and there was none of the mocking laughter or scorn in her eyes that so many others looked at her with. Yet Willow’s legs screamed at her to go inside, to stay close to Xander or even to just go home.

“He’ll never look at you like you want.” Her voice was gentle, there was nothing taunting about what she said. “I can help you.”

“H – Help?” Willow asked weakly, “I – I –”

“I used to be just like you. Full of doubt, insecure.” _She’s not that much older than me yet she talks as if she’s been around a while._ Willow took an uneasy step back but the woman reached out and slipped an arm around her shoulder. “Have you told him how you feel?”

“N – No! God _no_!” Willow cried, shaking her head, “w – we’re just friends!”

“I can tell you like him,” the woman smiled warmly, “let me talk to him for you.”

“Oh, please…I…” Willow’s cheeks were incredibly warm and she looked around desperately. “T – Thank y – you, but…we’re just _friends_. I –”

“Willow!” She turned around in relief as Xander came jogging over, “we were…hi…” His eyes rested on the blonde woman and Willow wished that the ground would just open and swallow her. If Xander were a cartoon dog his chin would have hit the ground as his eyes practically bulged from his head. “Hi, I’m Xander,” he held out his hand almost bowing to the woman beside Willow, she smiled at Willow and winked playfully before turning to Xander.

“Darla,” she shook his hand and smiled warmly at him. “I’m sorry for taking your friend; I thought I recognised her from somewhere. My mistake.”

“N – No I’m sure you couldn’t make mistakes.” Willow rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself, but a sudden thought made the smile drop from her face. Was this what she was like around him? _No,_ she tried to reassure herself. She might be a babbling wreck but that was just who she was. “Maybe you’d like to join us? We were just meeting another friend for a few drinks, you and Willow could talk a bit more…maybe you do know each other.” Willow shot Xander a look of disbelief, was he really trying to pick this woman up?

“I’d like that, thank you.” She smiled and slipped her arm through Willow’s practically pulling her into the Bronze. A group of men were clustered near the door and Willow inched past them nervously, her arm still entwined with Darla’s. The band was a loud one that night and Willow resisted the urge to clap her hand over her ears; instead she ducked her head and shook her waist length auburn hair trying to use it as a muffler against the noise. 

“I – I really should go home.” She said trying to pull her arm from Darla’s, “I have homework –”

“But you just got here!” Darla protested tightening her grip ever-so-slightly. Both women looked up at Xander but he seemed completely entranced by Darla and didn’t seem to notice Willow protesting.

“N – No r – really I should…should go home.” She was relieved when Darla released her arm and nodded, but her eyes didn’t seem to be focusing on Willow.

“I’ll talk to him for you,” she whispered conspiratorially but Willow shook her head still smiling nervously, what was it about this woman?

“No really…we…w – we are just friends. I – It was nice to meet you.”

“And you...Willow,” _how does she know my name?_ But a split second after the thought she remembered that Xander had called her. “Such a lovely name.” 

“Erm t – thank you,” Willow smiled nervously and managed to take a step backwards. Seeing that Xander was fully occupied and Jesse was nowhere to be seen she slipped outside onto the street and began to head home. _Well this was a wasted evening,_ she thought feeling tears prick her eyes. What would it take for Xander to notice her? She paused to stare down at her outfit and cringed, it just screamed innocent, boring and _dowdy_ . She was a few blocks from the Bronze when she heard footsteps behind her, nervously she began to pick up the pace and felt panic welling up as she heard the footsteps pick up pace. Against her better judgement she glanced behind her and almost screamed, three men were clearly following her. Two were an average build, but the third was built like an ox with a broad chest, thick arms and strong looking shoulders. But all had the faces of monsters, their teeth looked too big for their mouths and they had _fangs_ . _Their eyes,_ Willow caught a yellow glint and broke into a sprint. Whoever the men were, they were fast, and soon they had caught up with Willow. She cried out in pain as one of them grabbed her by her hair and pulled her backwards, the force of their pull sent her falling onto the ground and she was dragged back towards the man’s legs. “Let me go!” She cried reaching up to scratch at him with her hands. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, her body breaking out in a cold sweat as she was pulled to her feet. The ox-man stood in front of her and reached down so he could pick her up, she tried to pull away but his grip was like a vice.

“Do you think Darla is sure this one will do?” A nasally voice asked and Willow whimpered as the ox looked her up and down, a predatory glint in his yellow eyes.

“Yes, she knows The Master well…this lamb will make a perfect offering.” Willow screamed as the ox reached up to grab her neck, squeezing it until she fell into a sickening darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow soon came around to find herself slung over the ox’s shoulder, she bit back a wave of nausea and carefully opened her eyes to try and figure out where she was. The floor yielded no clues, it looked like stone and the only thing she was sure of was that she was underground. Carefully she tried to loosen her body so that she could slip forwards, but the ox seemed to sense that she was awake and he stopped so that he could stand her upright. Willow looked into his twisted face in horror, her legs twitched to run but he grasped her upper arms tightly.

“Run and I will kill you.” His voice was deep and reverberated throughout the tunnel which was dimly lit with candles. 

“Y – You’ll d – do that a – anyway,” Willow pointed out and the ox only laughed at her.

“I give you my word little lamb; it will not be me who ends your pitiful life.” Tears burned Willow’s eyes and she looked behind the ox to see if there was any escape route close by, but there was only a suffocating blackness.

“Please,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I…” But she couldn’t think of a reason for him not to kill her, why would he care if she lived or died? Sniffing she turned around and walked forwards, flinching at the sound of his heavy footsteps behind her. 

“Stop,” her feet stopped automatically and she reached out to rest her hand against the wall and stop herself falling. The ox grasped her upper arm and pulled her towards a source of light, she stumbled down a set of steps into a cavern filled with candles and what looked like broken pieces of wooden furniture. 

“Ah Luke, you have returned to me.” Willow’s eyes darted around nervously trying to find the source of the voice which seemed to fill the cavern. “And you have brought me a gift?” The ox, Luke, pushed Willow forwards and she tripped down the remainder of the steps and landed on her hands and knees. She gasped as her hands grazed against the jagged floor and she winced as she looked at the broken skin on her palms. She moved to stand up but a hand pressed down roughly on the back of her head keeping her in place.

“I must give Darla credit for her, she pointed the mortal out to us.” Highly polished and pointed black shoes stepped into Willow’s eye line and a withered hand slipped under her chin. 

“Look at me mortal.” The hand forced her chin up and she stared in horror at the ruby red eyes, crinkled face, pointed ears and hideously sharp fangs. The hand continued to point her chin upwards until her neck was painfully arched and she was forced to rise to alleviate the pain. “Pretty.” Willow blushed and cringed as the monster before her seemed to sniff the air, as if he had caught whiff of a delicious scent. Releasing her chin he grabbed her hands and turned her palms over so they faced upwards, revealing the small cuts from her fall. The monster’s right hand reached up to her cheek and she gasped as he drew his fingernail across her cheek, cutting into the skin. She recoiled in horror as he dabbed a fingertip to his mouth and smiled. “Pure,” he studied Willow intently and she fought back the urge to wipe her cheek where she could feel a slight trickling sensation. “Do you have a name mortal?”

“W – Willow,” her voice came out as no more than a whisper and she flinched backwards as the monster pressed his lips against her cheek, licking where he had cut her. 

“Darla has outdone herself, exceptional.” The cavern was filled with the sound of several pairs of feet running down the tunnel, laughter echoing. Willow couldn’t help looking over her shoulder and the scream she had fought to hold back broke free. The blonde woman was practically skipping, but her face was no longer serene and innocent but that of the two monsters beside her. The two men she had seen earlier now accompanied her, and over their shoulder was a figure she recognised. The ox clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams, but still they came. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to break free from the ox’s grip. Glancing down she lifted her foot and stamped down with as much strength as she could muster on the ox’s foot. She wore a pair of thin plimsolls so her impact was barely noticeable, but she knew the ox let her go more from shock than pain.

“Xander!” She cried running towards the figure slung over one of the men’s shoulders. “ _ Xander _ !”

“Ssh, he can't hear you sweetie.” The blonde woman’s face softened and she smiled warmly at Willow, there was something red around her lips and Willow shuddered as she realised it was blood. 

“What did you do to him?” Willow cried, she was terrified to see how pale Xander was and that he didn’t appear to be breathing. She tried to run towards him but Darla latched onto her arm and pulled her roughly around.

“I spoke to him, like I told you I would. I wouldn’t get too near him right now; it might upset you a bit.” Willow looked at her pleadingly, forgetting about the ox and leather-clad monster behind her.

“What  _ are _ you?” Willow whispered as Darla guided her back down the steps into the cavern.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Darla patted her cheek in a patronising fashion and skipped over to the leather monster. “Master, do you like her?”

“She is exquisite Darla,” Willow flinched as the “Master” rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “The harvest is in two days’ time, while you are all out enjoying yourselves she will bring me some pleasure.” Willow felt her legs buckle and the Master grabbed her firmly by the upper arms keeping her upright. “Mortals, they always associate pleasure with one thing.” He rolled his eyes in disdain, “I have no intention of knowing you carnally mortal. It would spoil you.”

“Master…may I talk to you, about her?” Darla nodded her head towards Willow and as the Master released her she hugged herself tightly. She turned around to try and locate Xander but could see him nowhere, quietly she stepped back towards the steps but her exit was quickly blocked by the ox. He glowered down at her and Willow turned away once more. It was just herself, the ox and a second male vampire who was standing close by looking bored. Willow paced around the cavern, her eyes looking around in interest. Despite her perilous situation her curiosity couldn’t help being piqued, they were obviously underground but she had never heard of a place like this in Sunnydale. From the candles and broken furniture she assumed it was some form of church and she cast her mind trying to work out if she had ever heard about a church being destroyed.

“Where are we?” She asked looking between the ox and the other man but neither acknowledged her. 

“A church,” Darla waltzed back over to her a wide smile on her face. “It was destroyed in an earthquake in nineteen thirty-seven.” Willow’s hand brushed along a golden candle stem and she looked at the flickering flames sadly.

“Why did you kill Xander?” She asked quietly as Darla stepped beside her and studied the same flame.

“Who said I killed him?”

“He wasn’t breathing…”

“Death is not always final, little mortal.” Willow looked over her shoulder startled to see the leather-clad monster approaching. 

“Respect The Master,” Darla whispered, “he rewards respect and loyalty.”  _ I don’t want to be rewarded by him, I want to go home. _ Willow felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked them away rapidly.

“Walk with me.” The Master held out his hand, his eyes capturing Willow’s. Strangely she found herself obeying the silent command and slid her hand into his deathly-cold one. “For three score years I have slept beneath the depths of this town, in two days’ time I will finally walk the earth once more.”

“Why in two days? Why can you not just go up now?” Willow asked without meaning too, but even she knew there was something binding this monster to the depths of darkness. The ground vibrated with a power, with some mystical force. She could feel it penetrating the soft soles of her shoes, pounding against her skin. 

“Because I am bound here by powers which far exceed my own. But Luke will soon act as my vessel, he will drain the blood of the mortals above and through him I will regain my power. As Luke releases them from their worthless existence, they in turn will release me from this prison.” Willow’s blood ran cold and she tried to pull her hand free from his grasp, to turn and bolt, but he grasped her hand in an iron vice-like grip. “I have not tasted something so pure for so long.” He murmured brushing his clawed hand through Willow’s auburn hair, his fingernails grazing against her neck. As he brought her hand to his mouth Willow tried to break free, but her legs were rooted to the spot and her body felt as if it had been encased in a block of ice. She tried to scream as he turned her hand so that the inside of her wrist was exposed to him, but her lips had been sewn shut. She was powerless to move, even her eyes could not break free from his gaze.

_ Run you idiot, run! _ A voice in her mind screamed, but she couldn’t obey it. Tears streamed down her face as The Master bit down into the inside of her wrist, his lips pulling at the wound and sucking more blood from it. The pain was excruciating and although all of Willow’s instincts told her to run she could only watch as the monster drank her blood. His ruby red eyes were closed and he slowly sunk to the ground as he sucked greedily at the wound on her wrist. Nausea swept through Willow, finally she was able to move but it did her no good. Her legs buckled, but before she could sink to the floor the monster was back on his feet and scooping her into his arms. She stared with her eyes half-open at the blood smearing his lips,  _ her _ blood.

“You fear me now,” The Master’s voice sounded distant, as if he were standing at the opposite end of a tunnel. “But soon you will grow to love me. And from that love you will serve and obey me.”

“I would rather die.” Willow murmured without thinking, she wasn’t even sure where the strength to speak had come from.

“My dear, that is exactly the idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands were bound tightly behind her back locking her shoulders in an uncomfortable position, the ropes chafed at the wound on her wrist and she could feel the raw skin burning painfully. She kept her eyes firmly closed, if she opened them she knew she would only crumble and fall into despair. Laughter echoed through the cavernous chambers but beside her the monster slept on. Willow’s legs twitched uncomfortably, she had been bound sitting upright and her hips and legs were numb from not being able to move about. Her hands were frozen and she was sure her blood circulation had been cut off.

“It has been decades since I woke to the warmth of a mortal woman beside me,” Willow recoiled and squeezed her eyes even tighter shut. The sound of leather creaking broke through the laughter as the monster rose and Willow’s hands were freed from their bonds. “I hope you can understand the need for security. These are more for your protection, it would do you no good to go wandering off in hopes of finding a way out.”

“Come with me,” Darla wrapped an arm around Willow’s shoulders. “It’s been a long time since I was mortal, but I remember they have needs.” Humiliated, Willow had no choice but to follow Darla into the depths of the tunnels. Without the woman guiding her she was sure she’d have gotten lost after the first turn. She relieved herself quickly, even with Darla’s promise that she would be left alone. There was a small pool of water that looked surprisingly clean where she could quickly wash. The water was warm and there was an unnatural feel to it.  _ How can water be unnatural? _ She asked herself, she was just being silly.

“Ah Darla, taking care of our guest?”

“Yes Master,” Darla smiled and dipped a small curtsey. At his gesture she sat on a smaller chair on his right hand side. The room was empty, save for the Ox.  _ Luke, _ Willow thought,  _ they called him Luke. _ But the name didn’t make him seem any less terrifying. 

“W - Why does everyone call you Master?” It was the first question which popped into her mind. Strong hands pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her onto her knees and Willow let out a cry as the rough ground tore into her tights and scraped her knees.

“You will kneel when you address the Master,” Luke commanded. 

“Luke, come now - she is our guest.” The wrinkled monster’s voice was kind, but his face was taunting as he turned yellow eyes onto Willow. “They refer to me as Master for that is what I am. It may seem strange to you now, but in a few days this will seem perfectly normal to you. Now...I am feeling generous. I will give you two more questions.”

“He does not answer questions lightly,” Darla advised. “It is not our place to question, this is a great honour for you.”

“Why am I here?” Willow just about managed to stop herself from adding ‘and when can I go home?’ If she only had two questions it was probably best to save the third depending on his answer. She was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be going home. The Master rose to his feet, his leather creaking with each step. Leaning down he grasped Willow’s upper arms and pulled her up lightly. With his right hand he touched his long fingers against her cheek, trailing them down to the pulse in her neck.

“I need sustainment. Truth be told, little mortal you should not be breathing, but Darla has recommended a gift for you. Should you please me, I would gladly bestow this gift upon you.” Willow swallowed a lump of fear in her throat and fixed her eyes on a flickering candle just above the Master’s right shoulder.

“W - What gift?” She forced herself to whisper.

“You surprise me, I thought you would wish to know how to please me.” Willow felt the room grow warm and she met his gaze. “Yes, you’re right - I had told you I had no interest in you carnally. To answer your question, I am a vampire. One of the oldest, few have reached my age. This is why they address me as Master.”

“L - Like Dracula?” Willow frowned and shook her head. “Vampires don’t exist – they’re just monsters from horror films and books…” But even as she spoke she could hardly deny the monster’s existence.  _ Why would he lie?  _ A voice in the back of her mind reasoned with her. “Oh god…” She whispered, shaking her arm free as the monster grasped it lightly. “No…” It suddenly became painfully clear how he would judge whether she was pleasing or not. 

“Just a taste, you must sustain me until the Harvest is over after all.” Holding her chin firmly the Master moved Willow’s head from side to side until she was forced to meet his gaze. Her mind screamed at her to look away, to close her eyes, but each time she pointed her eyes away he would simply turn her head until she was forced to look at him. She was too frightened to close her eyes, she knew he would force her eyes open and that it would not be a pleasant experience. The longer he held her gaze, Willow felt her mind beginning to empty. She felt detached from herself, as if she no longer had control over her body. “Turn around.”

Despite being right in front of her, the Master’s voice sounded far away. As if he spoke from the opposite end of one of his tunnels. heavily she felt her body responding so that she stood with her back to the Master. She found herself facing Luke, who was blocking the tunnel entrance several feet away. Sharp fingernails scraped against her neck as her hair was brushed aside. One arm circled her waist, another embraced her shoulders and pulled her close so that she stood with her back pressed to the Master’s front. She let out a small whimper as she realised was about to happen, mercifully she found she could now close her eyes although she couldn’t move anything else. A tongue probed her neck, testing the tenderness of the skin. When he had found the right spot the tongue was replaced with a sharp pair of canine teeth. The pain was sharp and sudden, it was like having an injection. Before Willow could relax though the pain in her neck was replaced by something far more excruciating. As the Master sucked at the wound Willow felt what it was to have blood drawn involuntarily. Tiny daggers shot through her veins, ripping through her with each suck. Tears flooded her cheeks and she let out a weak cry. She wanted to fight, to struggle and run, but her body was frozen in place and she could do nothing while she was used as a source of food. She found it more humiliating than terrifying. It was a strange thought, one that stayed with her as the Master released her. He could only have taken a few mouthfuls, but she felt physically drained.

“Exquisite,” The Master’s voice was husky and he patted Willow’s head as if she were a child who had performed well on their homework. “Darla, Luke, please...take a bite. But just a small one. I want to savour her.”

“Please, no.” Willow tried to move and stand up as Darla approached her. 

“Just a mouthful sweetie,” Darla cooed kneeling beside her. “I won’t even need to bite.” 

“Let them taste you, and I will let you see your friend. He is awake, with surprising determination...Darla, you will supervise?”

“Of course Master,” but Darla’s eyes were focused on the bleeding wound in Willow’s neck. she realised with each beat of her heart, fresh blood oozed from it. She closed her eyes as first Darla took a mouthful, quickly followed by Luke. Not content with kneeling, Luke picked her up as if she was a doll. Rather than sucking at the wound he instead licked the blood from her neck, a guttural groan escaping from him.

“The blood of the pure, it never ceases to excite me.”

“And they are so hard to find nowadays.” The Master sighed, “how many do you think you will encounter at the Harvest?”

“Not as many as we once would have. It is a shame. For them. I will have to drink more to make you stronger.” The three laughed as if sharing a private joke. 

“Be careful Darla, with an open wound he will be more excitable. A flavour such as hers, a taste must be earnt.” Willow shuddered but weakly followed Darla through a maze of tunnels. every so often the tunnel would break into a dead end where they would see a cluster of sleeping figures. 

“Wait here,” Darla left Willow propped against a wall before disappearing down a winding tunnel. Willow hugged herself nervously, frightened that one of the monsters would find her alone.  _ Vampires, _ she reminded herself. She wished she could convince herself this was a nightmare, but she would have woken up by now.

“Will!” A shout brought her attention back to reality and she cried out when she saw Xander.

“I thought you were dead!” She sobbed flinging her arms around him. She didn’t notice the way he buried his face into her hair and sniffed.

“Hey, don’t cry. Why would you think that?” Xander’s embrace tightened and he kissed gently at her tears. “Will, I’m fine. see?” He pushed her back so she could observe him. She didn’t see his eyes fixated on the wound in her neck, nor the way he licked his lips and looked over her shoulder towards Darla. “Can we have some privacy?”

“I’m afraid not,” Darla said gently. “I’ve already explained to you Alexander, you’re young. Your urges are stronger than your control, I can see what would happen if I left you with her.” 

“W - What?” Willow looked up at Xander and saw something pass over his face, for a second she was sure his eyes had turned an almost lampshade yellow. “Xander?” 

“She’s  _ mine _ ,” Xander repeated holding Willow close.

“She was brought here for the Master, she belongs to him.” The blonde woman’s voice was firm but gentle, as if she was talking to a small child who didn’t understand the rules. “I’ve already explained this to you. She’s an offering.” 

“Please don’t say that,” Willow protested as she tried to slip free from Xander’s grip. “Xander, please we have to get out of here -”

“Ssh Will,” his hand moved to clamp over her mouth gently. “Darla please, he’ll kill her.”

“You are young; you cannot even begin to comprehend the way the Master thinks.” Darla’s voice was gentle and she held out her hand, a warm smile on her demonic face. “Bring her back to him Xander. He allowed her to see you as a reward, she was worried about you. But see Willow, he’s perfectly safe.” Xander’s hand still covered her mouth, his other arm held her close in what she hoped was supposed to be a protective gesture but she had the feeling it was more possessive.  _ Now he notices me, _ she thought, almost rolling her eyes. In the back of her mind she knew something was horribly wrong. Pressed against him like this, she should have been able to feel his heart beating or at least his chest rising and falling as he drew breath. But there was nothing, he was as motionless as a statue. And just as cold.

“Soon we will go above ground. We will teach you to hunt, to feed and tomorrow you will help bring the Master to his rightful place. Do your job well and the Master will reward you, as he will reward your friend should she please him.” Willow’s eyes widened pleadingly as she looked up at Xander, she was frighteningly aware of the sounds of her panicked breathing and pounding heart. She didn’t want to be fed from again, to be in close proximity to the Master.

“Xander please,” her voice was muffled but it caught Xander’s attention. Gently he removed his hand but clasped her arm instead. “Let me go home  _ please _ . I – I don’t want to die!”

“And you will not as long as you do as the Master says. He is already pleased with you, your future is almost assured - immortality will be your reward.” Darla’s voice was gentle and comforting but did little to ease Willow’s fear. She put up no resistance as Xander led her back through the winding tunnels, she felt faint but somehow managed to keep upright. She knew now that Xandr was not alright, but she couldn’t bring herself to accept it. The Master was sitting on his throne-like chair looking bored, cradling his chin in his long-fingered hands. At his right stood Luke who glowered as Willow was pushed into the main chamber. She stumbled and fell against a wall, her throat suddenly dry.  _ Don’t faint, _ she ordered herself trying to push herself up straight. She wasn’t sure if it was from the fear or the blood loss. She knew they hadn’t taken much, but she had donated blood once and remembered the feeling of sickness. And that had been when she’d willingly donated blood.

“Will –” Xander reached out to try and help her to her feet but Willow slapped his hand away and glared at him.

“Don’t touch me. You’re not Xander, I don’t know what you are but you’re not him!” She screamed as Luke reached down and effortlessly hauled her to her feet. 

“Leave her alone!” Xander tried to pull Willow free but he was no match for Luke who swatted him backwards as if he was no more than a fly. Xander’s face instantly transformed, his forehead coming together in deep creases, his jaw becoming animalistic and his teeth...Willow let out a scream as she saw her friend was no longer human.

“Enough!” The Master roared rising to his feet, “take the boy above ground. Teach him to hunt and prepare him for tomorrow.”

“What of the girl Master?” Darla caught Xander before he crashed onto the floor and helped him to stand upright. Her hands moved up and down on his arms until he visibly relaxed, his demonic face disappearing. He looked at Willow, a mixture of hunger and pity in his dark eyes. Willow turned away from him and found herself standing close to the Master.

“What of her?” 

“She is weakening; if you want her to survive tomorrow then perhaps we should feed her?” The Master clasped Willow’s face with his long-fingered hands, studying her intently.

“It has been such a long time since I was mortal, or since I have had one close by for more than a few hours.. I have forgotten this dependency they have on food…very well. Take him up, but make sure you bring something for the girl upon your return.”

“No –” Willow protested but cut herself off quickly, no what? She did not want to be left alone with whatever this demon was. But Xander was one of them now. Tears blurred her eyes and she fought to keep her fear at bay.

“You should not fear for your friend.”

“He is not my friend…” Willow whispered as she stared at Xander’s retreating back. What was he? A vampire yes; his face matched those of the others. but what did it mean? Was he dead?

“Mortals, you’re so pitiful with your gloom and doom attitude. Come, do you know how to play chess?” Slowly Willow nodded, confused by the sudden turn in conversation. “Good. Perhaps we can wager on how long you’ll live with a few games.” Following him into a side chamber Willow felt sick, but she obediently sat at a small table with a chessboard and began setting the pieces up. 

“I’m feeling generous,” the Master said and spun the board around so she was faced with the white pieces. “For each game you win, you have another night to live.”

“H - how long do we play for?” She asked, her fingers hovering over a pawn.

“Until I grow weary, but it has been a long time since I had a fresh opponent.” The Master folded his fingers beneath his chin and watched her, visibly savouring her.  _ I’m not sure if I want to win any games, _ Willow thought but she was wise enough to keep it to herself. Helplessly she moved the pawn on F2 forward one space, it was a terrible move and she knew it straight away. But she found herself not drawn into the game. “Tsk, tsk.” 

“I - I’m not very good,” she said weakly.

“I will give you this warning once, little mortal.” The Master warned, “I do not tolerate lies. If you were not at least adequate, you would have said you do not know how to play from the start.”

“I’m sorry,” Willow blushed and moved her knight to counter his move of a pawn taking hers. The Master drew her into conversation, probing at what the world above was like. She answered his questions, finding herself being drawn into a relaxed state so she began moving the pieces on the board without as much hesitation. She forgot the stakes of the game and began countering his move, taking his pieces as ruthlessly as he took hers.

“Well, well…” The Master leant back in his chair after their sixth game, “three games each...I must admit I am impressed.” Willow stared at the board glumly, now the game was over and the reality hitting her...she should have lost more. “Another game perhaps, all or nothing? If I win, you lose your three extra nights. If I lose, you get six.”

“N - No thank you,” Willow looked up to see a wicked grin on the Master’s face. Something told her he had thrown at least one of the games. Even if she tried to lose, she doubted she would. She picked up a pawn which had fallen onto the floor, never before had she felt pity for a chess piece. But was she not a pawn to this monster? Even Xander...they could use her as the willed. She could fight against them, but in the end what good would it do?


	4. Chapter 4

No sooner had the chess games drawn to a close, voices could be heard in the distant tunnels. Willow focused her eyes on the chessboard, still stroking the pawn she held loosely in her hands. She tried to ignore the voices, but the Master’s hand appeared in her line of vision as he gestured for her to rise. She followed him to what was his throne room, sitting on a broken column as he took to his throne. 

A group of five vampires entered the chamber, in the middle was Xander who wore a demonic mask and looked pleased with himself. on either side of him was Darla and Luke, even Luke appeared to be pleased with something and he stared almost proudly down at Xander. 

“Master you would be proud, he is a fast learner. Even Luke was impressed!” Luke’s expression quickly rearranged itself into a disdainful scowl. Xander had eyes only for Willow but she was determined not to look his way.

“He has potential,” Luke nodded. “If the Master permits it, I would like him to join us at the Harvest. It will be a true test for any vampire; but a fledgling? If he survives the night, he will do well amongst us.”

“High praise from Luke,” the Master clapped his hands. “We shall discuss the matter of the Harvest shortly. Did you bring food for our mortal?” Darla walked over and handed Willow a bag, she looked in it and pulled out a bottle of iron vitamins. “You spoil her,” the Master laughed and Willow shuddered, quickly dropping the vitamins back in. Darla walked over to the Master and held something out to him, curtseying deeply. Despite herself, Willow couldn’t help but admire the woman’s grace.

“Should you choose to reward her Master, I thought perhaps for the ceremony? She will be the first gifted with the honour in almost two centuries, surely an occasion to celebrate?” The Master opened the gift, shaking out black material. It looked extremely fragile and, even from a distance, exquisite. “I thought white would be too cliche; besides, it’s hardly a wedding.” Laughter filled the room and Willow tried to move closer to the shadows before their gaze turned to her. 

“It is beautiful. Come, let us discuss the Harvest and perhaps after, Darla you would do me the honour of planning the ceremony? A woman’s touch would be appropriate for the occasion.” 

The Master was joined by four of the vampires, but Xander stood still as if uncertain in his place in the planning. He looked at Willow and she noticed the stain around his mouth, by now she knew all too well it was blood. Had Xander killed tonight? She stood up and moved further away from him, but Luke returned and called for his attention.

“You did well tonight. Fledglings are normally headstrong, they are not willing to listen to their elders.” He turned to look at Willow, “should this blessing be bestowed upon you, you would do well to follow your friends lead.”

“He’s not my friend.” Willow said.

“Willow…” Xander looked to Luke for permission, the ox-like vampire gave a curt nod but motioned he would be watching. Willow dropped the bag to the floor as Xander lunged at her, seizing her around the waist. “ _ Look at me _ .”

“ _ No _ !” Willow tried to kick, stamp and scratch at Xander but he was too quick and strong for her. Knocking the breath from her, he slammed her back against a wall. Pain pierced Willow’s lower back as a sharp rock judded against her. Xander forced her to look at him, his eyes were a sickening yellow and his face contorted into a monstrous mask. “Who are you?”

“I’m Xander,” the face was that of a demon but it was Xander’s voice. “Willow, do you know how amazing this is? This  _ power _ ? We’ll live forever, be young  _ forever _ . We won’t grow old, get sick - and best of all? No one will dare laugh at us.”

“You killed tonight,” Willow stated.

“It’s part of the power Will, and it feels so  _ good _ .” Xander leant his head down and sniffed Willow, his hands began wandering and not gently. “You smell delicious.” He growled in her ear. Willow struggled against him as dipped his head to her neck, licking where she had been bitten only hours before. 

“ _ Alexander _ .” Luke’s sharp voice cut through the air and Xander froze. “She is the _ Master’s _ , we can only taste her with his permission.”

“You should be  _ mine _ ,” Xander growled his hands moving to cup her buttocks. Pulling her close he kissed her on the lips, his tongue probing its way into her mouth. Pushing her away abruptly Xander picked the bag up and tossed it back to her. “You should eat. You’re going to need your strength.”

***

With nothing else to do Willow picked at the food that had been brought back for her; a wilted salad and cheese sandwich. Was Xander joking? How was this going to keep her strength up? or was he just being cruel? Setting the salad aside Willow stood up and wandered around the chamber. Seeing no harm in exploring she wandered into one of the tunnels. The sound of low voices tugged at her curiosity and she followed them, trying to move as quietly as possible.

“Have you found an appropriate lair?”

“If I may,” Xander’s voice sounded eager. “The Bronze is the hot spot of Sunnydale, it might suit you as a starting point? It’s not very luxurious -”

“My dear boy, have you not noticed where I have been dwelling for decades? What do you both think of this ‘Bronze’?”

“It’s a nightclub,” Darla said. “The humans gather there in large groups, the smell...it’s…”

“Lust and despair linger in the air.” Luke’s voice picked up where Darla had left off. “It is dark; virtually windowless and the door seems to be steel.”

“It shall suffice, well done to you all. You are clear on what needs to be done tomorrow? Luke must be protected, as my vessel it is crucial you do not fall. At least, not until I am free.”

“I shall not fail you, Master. It is a great honour you bestow upon me.”

“Master, forgive me but why is the fledgling here? How can you be sure he is loyal to you?”

“You  _ dare _ question the Master?” Darla scorned the unknown voice and Willow flinched at the deadly tone of the woman’s voice.

“Derek, I’m surprised at you. Alexander of all of us has the best knowledge of Sunnydale, he has resided here all of his mortal life. In his one night, he has proven himself worthy. Which is more than can be said for you…” There was a shout of pain which was cut-off abruptly.

“Are you not curious as to why you are welcomed into my inner circle?” Willow moved so that she was sitting with her back to the wall, a more comfortable position to eavesdrop in. 

“I did not think it was my place to question you.”

“Darla, as always it is a credit to your siring.” Darla murmured her thanks and Willow rolled her eyes. Would she be this simpering? “You are right of course, you have witnessed how I tolerate impertinent questioning. When a fledgling first awakens they are consumed by their bloodlust, but you have maintained such control...perhaps it is the presence of your companion. You care for her, it may be that your feelings are stronger…”

“An interesting theory,” Luke said. “We have never tested this...perhaps that is the way to sire stronger fledglings?”

“A theory we will have centuries to test after the Harvest.” The Master sighed. “Perhaps human emotion is not a complete weakness? It has been a while since we had a fledgling in our next, I am curious to see how you progress. If tonight is anything to go by, you will be a great vampire.”

“T - Thank you Master.”

“Perform well at the Harvest, and I will reward you well.” There was a hesitation in the air and the creak of leather as the Master stood up. “You want the girl?”

“She is my best friend, we grew up together.”

“She loves you, that’s what drew me to her the other night. The way she looked at you, so pitiful. But she is for the Master,” Darla’s said gently.

“If she is rewarded with immortality there will be a ceremony. Our first in a long time, perform well at the Harvest and I will grant you a place in the ceremony. Darla will tell you about it, but not now. The ceremony is not for human ears,” Willow cried out as her arm was suddenly yanked and she found herself standing in a room with four vampires, she dreaded to think about the fifth voice. “Eavesdropping is not behaviour that will be rewarded.” the Master chided Willow.

“I don’t want to be rewarded, not unless it means going home.”

“Hush child,” Darla scolded her. “Xander, would you have asked for this life?” He seemed to think about his answer before shaking his head.

“No, it would have seemed terrifying as a mortal. Will, there’s no way to describe just how - how  _ awesome _ this power is. You won’t be able to even comprehend what it’s like to be a vampire, until you  _ are _ .”

“You  _ killed _ tonight.”

“Humans eat animals - how is that any different?” She had no logical answer to this. “We’re just higher on the food chain.”

“A human would not understand this gift, you see death as something to fear.” The Master spoke consolingly. 

“Will, please.” She turned to look at Xander, his face was that of her childhood friend and not a monster. Standing up he reached out to take her hands, squeezing them gently. she couldn’t help noticing how deathly cold they were. He brushed his lips lightly against hers. “Believe me, you want this reward. Don’t you trust me?” 

Willow looked up into his eyes, their lips still touching. His brown eyes were soft, but there was a glimmer in there she had never seen before. something...evil.

“No.” She whispered. “I don’t.”


End file.
